Fighting Demons
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Ziva is attached as an NCIS Liaison to a small Mossad Unit, who have been tasked to retrieve an AWOL Marine, who happens to be a suspected serial killer. This is clearly NCIS jurisdiction so why are Mossad involved? Rated T for now.
1. Not a monster

Fic Title: Fighting Demons

Characters: LJ Gibbs, Ziva D, Leon V, Abby S, Tony D, Tim M, OC

Genre: Horror/Supernatural/Suspense/Friendship

Rating: T

A/N: Thought I'd try something different XD Good enough for ya, Ish? XD SHE'S ALIVEE! I KNEW SHE WASN'T DEAD! As Ziva has risen from the dead, my muse has decided to aswell. I thought I would leave this here, see if people are keen – I could leave this as a oneshot, so who knows? Let me know what you think?

Fair warning, I've nearly finished another fic so once that's wrapped up, I'll update more regularly.

As always, mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Ziva is attached, as an NCIS Liaison, to a small Mossad Unit who have been tasked to retrieve an AWOL Marine, who happens to be a suspected serial killer. This is clearly NCIS jurisdiction so why are Mossad involved?

Fighting Demons

Chapter 1 – Not A Monster

Gibbs sat in his minimalistic living room. He was sat perfectly still, like the sniper he was trained to be; his forearms rest upon his knees and his calloused hands were clasped together. His gaze was locked on the mug of coffee that had stopped steaming twelve minutes ago and the only sound in the living room was the clock ticking softly. He sat alone, with only his thoughts as company, the cogs turning over in his head matching the rhythm of the hands above the fireplace.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was waiting; waiting for the phone call that was inevitably coming his way. You see, Ziva hasn't been right for some time, and by 'some time', he meant since the death of Bodnar. Ziva had originally gone to her homeland to bury her father and had taken some time to grieve in private. Not that she was allowed - but Tony and Adam had convinced him that the morons chasing Ziva were no longer a threat. But he was still worried. Even with the retribution she so desperately, impulsively seeked, she was still off. When Tony came back from Israel without Ziva, his heart stopped. She was gone again, his Ziver was gone. Once the news sunk in, Tony had pulled Gibbs to the side and told him to expect a phone call and that a certain Israeli-American's mind wasn't a hundred percent made up. Fobbing Tony off with an excuse was one thing and easily done so, but Gibbs? Not so much. He expected more off of his partner, and she knew it.

He blinked heavily and looked at the clock before looking at his cell. As he did, it buzzed loudly on the table in front of him. His gut never failed to disappoint. He reached over with a sigh and opened it before pressing it to his ear. "Ziver?"

"_Shalom Gibbs_." sounded an emotionally tired Israeli accent.

"You okay?" he asked softly, expecting a noncommittal answer.

"_I am fine_." she replied, "_Are you?_"

"I'm in separate states of mind, Ziver. This phone call isn't about exchanging pleasantries." He listened to her snort over the phone, given the gravity of the situation, it was the last thing he expected to hear, but it was a welcome sound to his ears nonetheless.

"_You are right, of course. Then again, you always are_."

"Ziv, what's going on? You coming back to me or what?" He heard her sigh deeply and he could almost imagine the tension etched over her face. Tension he caused by asking such questions. "Need a straight answer."

"_And you deserve one_." muttered Ziva so lowly that Gibbs almost missed it."_I do not know if I am coming back, Gibbs. Too much has gone on and_-"

Gibbs heard her breath catch in the back of her throat as the emotion, she constantly fought with, threatened to break free. He closed his eyes as he wished that they were having this conversation face to face, at least then he could read her and hold her if he needed to. "Ah, Ziv..."

"_How can I return to normality with all this blood on my hands? I should be locked up, Gibbs, I am a monster!_" exclaimed Ziva, the volume a far contrast to what it was a moment ago. "_How can I act as I was?! I deliberately turned my back on Israel, Mossad and all I was taught, I wanted to get away and I did that to the best of my ability by becoming an American. I ruined it by chasing a vendetta, Gibbs! Any normal person would have left it to the authorities_."

The phone line went silent, both sides letting what Ziva had said sink in. Gibbs drew in a short breath. "Do you think I am a monster, Ziva?" Gibbs' eyebrows rose as Ziva laughed.

"_I knew you would say that, Gibbs. Our situations were different. You had a family who loved you as much as you loved them. You woke up one morning and your life completely changed. Me? I had a father who thought it appropriate to turn me into a ruthless killer, and at best, our relationship was professional_."

"He's still family, Ziv." said Gibbs, a softness in his voice that he only used on Abby. "You know honour, you know pride and believe it or not, you know love. That doesn't make you a monster, it makes you human. And you're right, you're not normal. You were raised so differently to how the average American was, but you know what? If the average American was half the person you were, we'd be living in a better place."

Ziva sniffed. "_There is no place for me, Gibbs, not after this, is there?_"

Gibbs' heart almost broke at the vulnerability in Ziva's voice. "There's always a place for you here, Ziver. Never doubt that." he said, his own voice threatening to break.

"_I want to come back, Gibbs. There is nothing for me in Israel anymore. I just... I am afraid_."

"So don't be. I won't turn you away for your past, Ziva, neither will the others. That's all it is, the past. There's nothing to be afraid of." Gibbs waited, he could hear Ziva's thoughts processing and her doubts shifting.

"_What about Vance? And SECNAV?_"

"Vance will welcome you back with open arms and as for SECNAV, well, Vance'll sort it. Come home, Ziva." Gibbs smiled when he was given a small _alright_. "That's my Ziver. What flight are you getting? I'll pick you up."

"_I need to sort out a few things, so I will fly out in the next few days. I shall call you when I am about to board, if you wish_." compromised Ziva.

"I wish. I'll see you soon, 'kay David?"

"_Yes, you will Gibbs. And, uh, for the record, you are also not a monster_."

For the first time since Eli's death, Gibbs laughed. "Glad we cleared that up. Have a good day, okay?"

"_Good night, Gibbs_." said Ziva softly before hanging up.

Once Gibbs heard the dial tone, he set his phone down in relief. His Ziver was coming home and to say he was happy about it was an understatement. Now all she had to do was not get killed between now and the minute she stepped on American soil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Thousands were killed today in what was thought to be a terrorist attack. Hamas have claimed responsibility over the deaths of thirtysix people in Tel Aviv_-"

"Oh my God." said McGee sitting up in his seat to peer at the screen and the hues of orange and grey. "I hope Ziva's okay. You heard anything from her?" He asked, watching as Tony froze on the spot, his eyes glued to the screen.

"No." he replied, his face ashen as his heart dropped to his stomach. "I've heard nothing."

McGee reached for his phone, not tearing his eyes away from the plasma. "I'll see if I can't call her-"

"No need, Tim." called Gibbs from the elevator. Tony and McGee turned around to see Gibbs exit the elevator with a very tanned Ziva in tow.

"Ziva!" called the two agents, leaving the Bullpen to greet their friend. Tony and McGee went to embrace the exMossad officer but a look from Gibbs made them stop in their tracks. They gave Gibbs a look of confusion but they soon understood after Ziva initiated the hugs.

"Looking tanned, Ziva."

"Looking white, McGee." retorted Ziva, a grin on her face.

She looked at Tony and smiled gently. "Are you alright, Tony?"

Tony grinned and nodded. "'Course I am. Glad you're okay."

Ziva smiled and looked at Gibbs, who indicated she should move towards the Bullpen. She got to her desk and she sat gracefully upon her chair. She remained still for a moment, before looking up to see the three men on her team looking down at her, a variety of smiles being shot her way. "What?"

"It's just great to see you there." said McGee, relief evident in his voice. "Didn't think you would be for a while."

Tony elbowed the MIT Graduate. "Don't go getting soppy on us, Probie. She knows we're glad to see her." said Tony, before moving back over to his desk. McGee followed suit, leaving Gibbs looking at Ziva.

"Welcome back, Ziv." he muttered softly, before walking through the Bullpen to his own desk. Ziva stared after him and smiled at each individual before looking back at her computer. It was good to be back where she belonged, and more importantly, where she was loved.


	2. Celebrations and Complications

A/N: Buenas noches! Here is the second instalment of this fic. I appreciate the chapter is short, but I can assure you I am just getting started. I estimate around 20 chaps for this, though it may be more. It's definitely going to be different than my previous stuff.

As promised, now my other fic is completed, I have more time to focus on this bad boy! So updates should be pretty regular!

If any of you guys are Stargate SG1 fans, I implore you check out my SG1 fic. It was my first! It's called 'Tree of Freedom' if you're interested. #ShamelessSelfAdvertising

Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts already! I'm looking forward to talking to you all and finding out what you think! I have missed the NCIS fanbase a lot! I met some of my favourite people on here and was lucky enough to meet one in person! Seriously, NCIS fans are the best!

As always mistakes are mine, please enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Celebrations and Complications

Monday morning came by again all too quickly for the team. Once they had left the Naval Yard for the weekend, Tony, McGee, Palmer, Abby and Ziva had gone out to celebrate Ziva's return - Abby's idea, of course. They had started out with a meal, but by Sunday afternoon, how they were still in control of bodily functions, they didn't know. Between them, they had probably consumed enough alcohol to drink their favourite place dry. However, they had soldiered through the hangovers, all of them relying on their family hangover cure recipes and they were as bright eyed and as bushy tailed as they could be on the following Monday morning.

"How you are not in a hospital with alcohol poisoning, I will never know." scolded Ducky, as he was informed of the weekend's happenings. His reply was a series of mumbles and groans, which had made him laugh lightheartedly as he left the Bullpen for the Autopsy suite.

They all sat up soldier straight as Gibbs entered the Bullpen. He looked at each of their tables and once he recognised Tony's hangover cure, he stopped in his tracks. He expected this behaviour from Tony, of course, but McGee and Ziva? No. But then again, if he was ten years younger, he probably would have gone out to celebrate too. He decided that for this day only, he'd go easy on them.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be a case that made a liar out of him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

At lunchtime, after Gibbs had left to get his fourth coffee for the day, Abby appeared in the Bullpen. She unconsciously made her way to McGee's desk and perched herself on the end. Staring dead ahead, she blinked heavily. "I don't know about you guys, but man, I'm never drinking on a school night again."

"How many Caf-POW!s have you had today? Surely, they're supposed to-"

"Mah-Gee! I'm like totally dependent on Caf-POW! for my day to day stuff. It's not enough to cure any hangover, as much as I hate to say that." added Abby, as an afterthought.

"Would you like to try some of my hangover remedy?" asked Ziva, really feeling for her only female colleague.

"As lovely as jasmine tea with lime sounds, Ziva. I think I'll leave it." said Abby, wincing as the aroma of Ziva's tea hit her tired senses. "Wouldn't mind another Caf-POW! though..."

"Abs, you'll overdose!" said Tony, regarding Abby with a concerned look.

"Tony, stop talking words, you're hurting my head." said Abby, pressing her hands to her ears.

"Abby, go see Duck." said Gibbs, walking back into the Bullpen. As he did, the waft of coffee hit all of their senses, perking them up momentarily. "Grab your gear."

The perk disappeared. "What?"

"Grab your gear, a marine's gone AWOL." said Gibbs, grabbing his weapon from his drawer.

"Wonderful! Nothing like a good case whilst hungover-" As Gibbs looked at him, Tony paled. "Not that we're hungover at work, 'cause that'd be irresponsible."

"Tony, shut up." hissed Ziva, elbowing him in the side.

McGee followed them, a beaming smile on his face. "The band's back together."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Woah!" breathed Tony, looking at the uniform of the missing marine. "This guy must've been at least 250 pounds!"

"Tony, must you be so loud?" snapped Ziva, McGee sneered at Tony, his expression matching Ziva's sharp tone. They were currently going through the Marine's bedroom and personal belongings.

"Sorry. Headache. Forgot." said Tony, folding the uniform and bagging it. "Why would a Marine go AWOL?"

"Money troubles?" suggested McGee, holding up an empty wallet and a cashbook.

"Nah... Not feeling it." said Tony. "Ziva?" The two men looked at Ziva as she stood deathly still, her eyes narrowed and head tilted as she fixated on something that wasn't quite apparent to the two male agents.

Ziva walked forward slowly, her eyes not moving from her fixation. "Tony...?"

"It scares me when she does that." He said to McGee as he moved to where Ziva was standing. "She's like a hawk or tiger or something."

"Mossad hunting dog." replied McGee, grinning at Tony's and Ziva's smirk.

Tony stood next to Ziva and squinted. "What are we looking at?"

Ziva pointed. "Blood."

McGee moved to where the other two were standing and he squinted. "Where?"

Ziva pointed before moving over to the blood. "Here." Her finger landed just below a faint mark of blood. "It looks fresh." she said, reaching into her pack to swab it.

McGee leant over and took a photo. "Good eyes, Ziva."

"Hmmm." said Tony, standing straight and tapping his fingers on his chin. "There's something sinister afoot."

"Attack? Maybe."

"Or attacker." said Gibbs, walking into the bedroom, holding a knife. The three peered at the knife closely and at first glance, it was an ordinary hunting knife. But upon closer inspection, they saw that there was dried blood just under the hilt.

"Might be his." said McGee, taking a photo before Tony bagged it.

"Abby'll let us know." said Tony, handing it to Gibbs.

"You done in here?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, we've done everything. You done the statements?" After Gibbs glared at him, Tony backtracked. "'Course you have, stupid question, Boss."

"Right, let's go." said Gibbs, ignoring Tony in favour of walking through the door. The team followed and they stepped outside into the sun. They crossed the front lawn and out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a familiar face walking towards them.

"Tobias."

"Gibbs." said Fornell, standing in front of the team. He looked at Ziva. "Agent David, nice to see you on home soil." Tony and McGee looked at their colleague in time to see a stony mask slip over her face.

"Thank you." said Ziva, her voice sounded soft, her heart touched by his words.

"When you're done chatting up my agent." prompted Gibbs, eyebrows raised in very unGibbs-like behaviour. "What do you want?"

"I thought I'd have a word with you about your missing Marine. He's wanted with the FBI for killing five girls."

Ziva's, Tony's and McGee's jaw dropped. "Five?" asked Tony. "Is that all?"

"Is this a joint investigation now?" asked Gibbs, making the most pressing matter on his mind clear.

"Sort of. We'll cooperate with you and give you all we have but our Director is okay with you taking it. Your Director Vance will know already."

"Fair enough." said Gibbs. He looked at Tony. "Go with Fornell and get what you need. Take McGee."

"Sure, see you at the Naval Yard. C'mon Probie, we're going shopping." said Tony, waiting for McGee to follow. They hopped into one of the two cars that the team had taken earlier and they sat waiting for Fornell to drive his.

"If you need anything..."

"I'll know where not to call." replied Gibbs, making Fornell smirk.

"Yeah, well." He turned on his heel and drove off, Tony and McGee following him.

Once they were gone, Gibbs and Ziva gathered their equipment and slowly ambled over to the other Sedan. They stayed in silence until they were seated in the car.

"Told you."

Ziva stopped and looked at her Boss. "Tell me what?"

"You have a place here. Even Fornell missed you."

Ziva waved Gibbs' words away. "I do not need the emotional heartstring pulling, Gibbs. I am here."

Gibbs tutted. "I'm not tugging your heartstrings, Ziver." he said, reaching over to cup the back of her head, a thumb tenderly rubbing her neck.

"You are now." snorted Ziva.

Gibbs smirked and let Ziva go. "Fair point." he said, starting the car.

"That does not mean I do not appreciate the sentiment, Gibbs." said Ziva, patting Gibbs' knee.


End file.
